Three way fight
by 4EverInLove
Summary: Three people love Raven. Raven cant choose who she loves. And when some one almost dies for Raven what will happen? And how will the other two react with Ravens choice? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Aqualad, was just swimming in the ocean when he saw the titans fighting up on the surface. They were fighting Billy Numerous. Starfire was shooting star bolts at the many Billy's that were attacking her. Cyborg just blasted them away. Robin was surrounded but got his bow staff out and hit a lot of them down on the ground and then started just kicking and punching them. Beast boy just scared them away as he turned in to a T-Rex and ran after them. Raven just put black energy around them and they couldn't get out, she through some stuff at the ones she didn't have in her orb of energy.

Aqualad just was so amazed at how beautiful Raven was and how graceful she was as she was fighting. She wasn't even trying to fight too.

"Hey titans! Could I help?" Aqualad snapped out of his trance and leaped out of the water.

Robin turned around and saw him. "Sure we could always use some help." Robin said trying to not get hit by the cocky Billy Numerous.

"Starfire watch out!" Cyborg yelled as he tried to get Starfire to turn around to see about 20 Billy's flying at her.

She turned around and shrieked as the 20 men where on top of her. Cyborg ran over to her and started punching them off her. Her eyes started glowing lime green and used her laser eyes to get most of them off. Beast boy was helping Robin by changing in to a kangaroo and kicking them and hitting them with his tail. Aqualad was helping Raven.

"Raven! Help me move the water to wash them away!" Aqualad yelled.

She nodded and her eyes started glowing as she whispered her magic words to herself. Raven floated down too the ground and stood next to Aqualad. They both raised there arms and then moved there hands in front of them and the water did the same thing. The many Billy Numerous's turned in to one and started running away from the water but he wasn't fast enough, and got washed away. Raven's eyes stopped glowing and looked at Aqualad and smiled slightly, he smiled back. But one of the Billy Numerous's didn't fuse back like the others, and attacked Raven and Aqualad. He punched Raven and she fell in to the water. Then the there were more than two Billy's again and the titans didn't have time to save Raven.

Aqualad was so upset he attacked Billy, for hurting Raven, but Raven was out cold so she slowly sank down to the bottom of the ocean. Raven opened her eyes slightly, and saw a dark figure that was coming closer to her. She didn't know who it was if it was Robin or Aqualad, or even Best boy, she didn't care she just wanted to be saved. She didn't want to die like this.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Raven slowly opened her eyes; she blinked a few times before she could see straight.

"It's me Aqualad." His voice was so southing to Ravens ears.

"Aqua…lad…?" Raven said in a weak voice.

"Yeah…" He said taking Ravens hand. Raven tried to get up but he gently pushed her back down.

"You can't get up yet you're still pretty weak." He paused. "I thought you new how to swim?" He asked.

She was silent trying to focus on what he just said. "I can but Billy hit me so hard that I got knocked out." She said trying to sit up.

Aqualad didn't know what to say but, as long as he was with Raven he didn't have to say anything.

"Do you know who saved me?" Raven asked all the sudden.

Aqualad didn't really know who saved her but he was wearing a skull mask. He couldn't let Raven know some stranger saved her so he lied.

"I did. I'm sorry I couldn't save you sooner." Raven just looked at him then she smiled and spoke.

"I'm safe that's all that matters and of course your safe too." She paused for a few seconds. "Everyone else is okay too right?" She looked around the room then looked in to Aqualads crystal blue eyes. Looking into his eyes were magical they reminded her of the sea. She couldn't look away from his gorgeous eyes, but she managed to look away and her eyes wandered down to his muscles and his torso. Raven blushed. Aqualad saw that she was blushing.

"Is there a reason why you're blushing?" He asked with a devilish smile. Raven got embarrassed, she thought he wasn't looking.

"Oh, nothing…." She said looking away.

"And Yes everyone is alright too, so don't worry, but everyone was worried about you." He said standing from his chair. "I'll go tell everyone your okay and I'll get you some dinner."

"Sounds good, Thank you." She said smiling and looking in to his blue eyes again. He left the room. Raven just sat there letting her eyes wonder around the room.

"You know, Aqualad didn't save you." A voice said. Raven jumped a bit and looked around the room. She tried to get up.

"You can't get up Raven you're still weak." The voice said again.

"Who are you?" Was the only thing she could say. Then the window burst open and there was a dark figure.

"Who are you?" Raven repeated.

"I'll give you three guesses." The dark man spoke.

Raven thought for a few minutes but couldn't quite figure out who this man was.

"I'll give you a hint." His hands started glowing Red but not his whole hand just the middle of them. They had a symbol on it. Raven looked at his hands for a few seconds.

Ravens eyes grew wide. "Red X!" Raven screamed. Red X released a red x on to Ravens mouth. So she couldn't scream or cast a spell.

"Now Raven, how could you be so cold to your saver?" Red X walked over to Raven and put his hand on her cheek. Raven moved her head so he wasn't touching her.

Red X then moved the X that was across Ravens face.

Raven took a breath of air then spoke. "What do you mean Aqualad didn't save me?"

"He was to busy fighting off that weird Billy guy and you were drowning. So I saved you."

"But, why?" She asked confused of why he saved her.

"I mean I'm not a true villain and why should I let the girl I like drown?" He said.

Raven realized what he just said but she couldn't say anything because she could hear Aqualad coming with her food and Red X disappeared.

"Hey Raven, Here's your food." He said with a smile.

"Thanks…" Her voice trailed off.

He walked over to the open window and shut it.

"You really shouldn't have the window open. You might catch a cold." He locked the window and walked over back to his seat next to Ravens bed.

"Yeah…Who did you say saved me again?" Raven asked all the sudden again.

Aqualad just looked at her for a few seconds; he looked like he was thinking about the question she just asked.

"I did…" his voice slowly softened. "Come on eat up if you want to be stronger then eat." He said quickly.

After a few days Raven was feeling better than ever. She felt like her powers got stronger too, and she wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Rae, have you been meditating more than normal, because something seems different about your powers." Robin came up to her during training practice.

"I guess…" she said not really paying attention to him. Ravens always had a little crush on Robin but she new he loved Starfire.

"Glorious! Then we can open two divide the can's of ass kicking!" Starfire over heard what Robin and Raven where saying and walked over.

"Huh Star I think you mean two times…" Robin corrected her.

"Even Better!" She jumped around. Robin and Raven just shook there heads.

30 minutes have passed and training practice was over.

"Hey Rae, I was wondering if maybe you want to do something later?" Robin hesitated.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe like a dinner or something…?" Robin kept his head down to the floor the whole time. Raven looked at him and how shy he was being around her.

Raven was silent for a few seconds.

"Okay." She said with a small smile.

Robin lifted his head and started jumping around after Raven left. Raven soon came back and saw him jumping around.

"Huh Robin?" Robin turned around and saw Raven looking at him in a very confused way.

"You didn't tell me when and where we were going…"

Robin was bright red, blushing.

"Umm, how about clock works?"

"Never heard of it…"

"You'll like it. How about tomorrow?"

Raven nodded her head in approval and left again. Robin was still blushing but really happy that he got a date with Raven. He also had a crush on Raven. He hated how every one thought he liked Starfire when she's just a friend. (A/N sorry to all the Robin/Starfire shippers out there.)

Robin was happy the whole day. He was even happy when the lost Slades trail. All the titans where confused and worried.

"Dude! What is up with Robin?" Beast boy was the first to ask.

"I don't know?" Cyborg said scratching his head.

"I hope Robin didn't come down with the bug." Starfire said putting her hands together.

Raven said nothing.

Robin was in the main room with Cyborg.

"Robin, are you feeling okay?" Cyborg asked while he was flipping through the channels.

"Yeah, why?" Robin stared at the TV.

"You've been acting sort or weird lately."

"You can't tell the titans just yet, but I have a date with Raven tomorrow."

"That's great! But if you break her heart, I'll break you…" Cyborg got up and turned the TV off. He walked to the door. "But have fun." Robin just stared; he was amazed how protective Cyborg was of Raven.

Mean while…..

Raven got changed and crawled in to bed. At first she couldn't get to sleep, she couldn't stay still. Then she turned so she was on her back and stared at the ceiling. She sighed. Clouds out side drifted away and moon light shown through Ravens window. Raven opened her eyes from how bright the light was.

"It's amazing how beautiful moon light makes you look." A voice said.

Raven sat up and looked around.

"Red X?" Raven asked.

"You're getting to know my voice. Impressive, soon you'll want to know the rest of me." Red X appeared out of the shadows.

"What do you want with me?" She asked bringing her sheets closer to her body.

"I want you… that is all I ask." He got closer and closer.

Raven should have attacked him or something but she was curious of what he was going to do; and she was shocked that he said he wanted her. Red X slowly climbed on to the bed. He put his hand on his mask and was about to take off his mask.

"Don't…" Raven said leaning over to Red X.

"Why?"

"I…" Raven paused. "Just don't or…"

"I don't care about the titans, I care for you." Red X took off his mask. Raven closed her eyes she wanted to know who was under the mask but for some reason she didn't want to know now. She's like Red X but not much like a crush but because of how mysterious he was and how amazing of a fighter too.

Raven then felt two warm hands on her face. She still didn't open her eyes. Raven tensed up a bit. Then Raven shot her eyes open when she felt Red X kissing her. She couldn't break away. Her mind was screaming at her to hit him, but her body didn't move an inch. Soon Raven relaxed and closed her eyes again and kissed him back. Raven knew how wrong it was to kiss a thief and the one person Robins hates almost as much as Slade. They broke the kiss to take a breath. Raven then realized that she was looking in the eyes of Red X, his eyes!

Of course he was taller than Raven. He had slightly tan skin. In the moon light his hair looked dirty blond. She couldn't quite tell what color his eyes were. She couldn't help but give a weird look at him.

"There green." He said smiling. Raven smiled back.

"I thought you liked Starfire?"

(A/N Again I am sorry for all you Starfire shippers! Please don't hate me!)

"With Starfire there was no mystery with her, but with you there's something mysterious about you every time you walk in a room."

Raven looked at him.

"I have to go now." He said taking his mask and jumping out the window.

Raven sat on her bed some what disappointed; but she went to sleep that night happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

It was a few minutes until Raven had to go meet Robin for there date. She over slept and had to fight three villains to day so she didn't have that much time to get ready. She ran out of her shower, with her towel rapped around her body. She rummaged through her closet; she couldn't decide what to wear. Soon she just wore her leotard and cape but she didn't want to wear her normal blue so she had a black leotard and a purple cape; so she wore that. She didn't dry her hair so it got a little wavy. She grabbed some money, her communicator and ran out the door.

"Sorry I'm a little late." She said as she was gasping for air.

"It's fine. I just got here my self. It's not like I've been waiting for hours." He Smiled. Raven then looked at what robin was wearing he was wearing some jeans and a red T-shirt that had an R on it. Raven felt a little embarrassed that she was still wearing her uniform just different colors.

"Your hairs wavy," Robin said. Raven looked up at him.

"Yeah…I didn't have time to dry it." She looked away then

"I think it looked nice. You look nice too not just your hair." He mentally smacked him self for acting so stupid.

They walked to the garage and got on Robins R-Cycle. They rode off to the Clock works. It was a ware house.

"This is a restaurant?" Raven asked.

"Just wait, you'll see." Robin took his hand in Ravens and they walked to the door. They walked in and it was amazing Raven couldn't believe her eyes. It was a nice place but not so nice that you needed to wear like a nice dress or something.

"The best part is at the other side of this place." Robin then took Ravens hand again and ran over to the other side of the ware house. There was a club. Raven was amazed there was a club in the same place as a restaurant.

"Is this the coolest place ever?" Robin said.

"Yeah…This is an amazing place." Raven jaw was wide open.

"So let's go get a table then we can order then go to the dance floor, and work up an apatite."

They sat at there table and ordered there food. They ran over to the dance floor as the song promiscuous comes on. Raven hesitated but started swinging her hips to the beat. Robin stared at her for a few seconds. He doesn't remember ever seeing Raven dance, and he felt proud to probably be the first to see her dance.

"I never knew you could dance!" Robin yelled over the music.

"Well, I never really did before!" She yelled back.

"It's nice to see a change!" he yelled again.

Raven nodded.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want one?" Raven said as she stopped dancing.

"No thanks."

Raven walked through the jungle of people. She got to the bar.

"Coke Please." She said as she took out some money. As she was about to give the man the money he shook his head.

"It's already been paid for." He said in a rusty voice.

"By who?" She asked.

He pointed over to a guy that was standing on the other side of the bar. Raven walked over to him.

"I don't know who you are but I'm not going to let you pay for my drink." She said tapping him on the shoulder. He didn't turn around or even say anything.

"I'm talking to you." She then turned him around and froze.

"Hey beautiful!" Raven stepped back. She pushed through the crowd of people and found Robin.

"Robin! ROBIN!" Raven yelled.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Robin stopped dancing.

"Red X!" Raven exclaimed.

They both ran to the bar and looked around.

"He was here! I swear!" Raven looked around. Then she looked out on the dance floor.

"I'll call Cyborg to try and see if he can find him." Raven relaxed a bit and said okay. Robin then took out his communicator and walked away from Raven, but he still stayed close.

"Well, Cyborg is searching the one lets go check to see if our foods ready."

They got to there table and about 15 minutes after they sat down there food was ready.

"The foods great." Raven said.

"Yeah, I thought you would like it." Robin said then his communicator started ringing.

"Cyborg, did you find anything?"

"Nope, nothing."

He turned off his communicator and looked at Raven. Robin shook his head. Raven looked at him; she understood what he meant but she didn't want to believe it. After a while they finished there dinner and went for a walk.

"So…." Robin didn't have any idea what to talk about with Raven.

"So….Out of all the villains we battle which one would you think is the worst?"

"Control Freak." They both laughed.

"Really? I still think Dr. Light is really bad. Or that Le Blanc guy he's only a bank robber."

Robin nodded and couldn't help but laugh a little. They talked and gossiped a bit about the titans. They new it was wrong but no one else would seem to find out.

"Have you ever had a crush on a villain?" Robin and Raven stopped and sat down on a bench. Robin looked at her waiting for an answer.

Raven wanted to say Red X but then she thought that he might think she then had a crush on him. Which she did but she didn't really want to say that; and the Red X that's currently sort of stalking her she did like. But again she couldn't let Robin no that.

"No." Raven said. "What about you? Have you ever had a crush on a villain?

"Well, don't tell Starfire but I did sort of like Black fire before she betrayed us."

Raven laughed a small laugh. She thought it was brave of him to tell her something that he probably wouldn't have told anyone.

"Robin I haven't been telling the truth I have liked a vill…" she was cut off from five teenagers running up to them.

"OH MY GOD IT'S RAVEN AND ROBIN!" one of the girls that were in front screamed. Raven and Robin just stared as they waited for the teenagers to tackle them.

"Oh my god, can I like have your autograph!" Raven and Robin were taking the pens and paper and signed them. For some reason it seemed like they were multiplying.

"This is a crazy night." Robin had to yell over the screaming fans.

"Yeah!" Raven was trying to fight off this guy that seemed like he was trying to kiss her. She thought he was probably drunk. She was getting very annoyed and then used her powers to lift him off the ground. Everybody backed away they soon started clapping. Robin inched over to her.

"Lets get out of here." He then grabbed Ravens arm and pulled her away. As he did she dropped the guy. Some people went to see if the guy was okay and others tried to follow Raven and Robin.

"Hang on." Raven then turned in to her soul self and flew away with Robin. Raven then landed on the island were there house was. They then just sat on the rocks talking for a while. After about an hour of talking they went inside.

"Well thanks for walking me to my room. You didn't have to though." Raven looked down at the ground and saw a little bug crawling around.

"I wanted to."

"Thanks again."

Robin smiled. They stood there for a few minutes.

"Well, night." Raven looked at Robin. Then surprisingly she gave him a kiss. When she broke the kiss she quickly ran into her room. Robin was still trying to realize was just happened. He stood in front of Ravens room for a long time.


End file.
